Nebhet
by Delia Lavender
Summary: Couldn't resist speculating on the identity of the "MIB". Spoilers for premiere. Rated T for violence. Thanks for the ideas, theorists! The fate of Richard...what will it be? Who, really, is the "MIB"? Why did he hate Jacob? What will he take next?


**NEBHET**

**By Delia Lavender**

**I do not own L.O.S.T. I am only writing for my own amusment.**

**He had suspended Ricardus from his old chains, in the brig of the Black Rock.**

**Before he had left him he had removed his tongue. It would take Ricardus a long, long time to die. And he would relish the memory of his eyes, the expression in them, the look of panic as he'd turned his back on him.**

**He wondered if _he_ had looked the same way, when Jacob, Ricardus and their followers had trapped him in the cabin. Had they even heard his pleas?**

**Of course they had. But not one of them had looked back.**

**And he didn't look back now, as he left the Black Rock, transforming to smoke as he reached the jungle's edge.**

**He felt a deep satisfaction. He just wished he could have given Jacob such a lingering death, but it was too dangerous.**

**Jacob had been too powerful...too crafty. But Ricardus would suffer enough for both of them.**

**Jacob's followers would never find Ricardus...they wouldn't have time.**

**He intended keeping them _very_ busy.**

**But there was a little time. A little time to indulge another wish, another yearning.**

**The mango Ilana had given him had been sweet, juicy and delicious.**

**The taste had reminded him of something else...something even more tender and desirable.**

**Nebhet. His sister, his lover.**

**He flowed through the air, past the trees and over the rocks. Straight for the camp of Jacob's followers. **

**The fools had left her alone, with only scrawny, adolesent boys for guards.**

**They were probably pestering her this minute, following her around the jungle as she hunted for firewood.**

**He flew faster. He had already marked her, so he sensed her location as he drew close to the campsite.**

**She wasn't in the jungle – she was near the central fire. She had just thrown in some dried branches. He assumed his human form on the knoll just beyond the outer tents. He concealed himself behind a large, flowering bush and looked down into camp.**

**Ah...there she was. Nebhet. Lithe and graceful...skin golden, glowing and smooth. Someone had cut her long, heavy hair straight across, in the ancient fashion. She was watching the fire, a serious expression in her long, black eyes. She had, he noticed, been experimenting with kohl...**

**She looked like the beautiful women of his own country. Like the original Nebhet, who'd been taken from him, after his banishment... **

**His Nebhet. The light of Egypt.**

**So very long ago. He had been banished to this island with Jacob as his keeper. He had lost Nebhet - although he believed that this girl, who possessed so much of his lover's beauty and spirit - was Nebhet reborn.**

**Although her name was now Eugenie. What, by the gods, did "Eugenie"mean? But he must remember to address her as such. She would respond to the name given her in this lifetime. Of course, later on...**

**She looked up abruptly, sensing his presence. Her gaze fixed beyond the tents, toward the knoll. There was a startled expression on her face.**

**Excellent. After all the dreams he had sent her...after the times he had hovered over her like a black cloud, unable to really touch her...**

**She was responding to him. And Jacob, despite his power, had been unable to prevent this.**

**Suddenly he despised Jacob as much as he hated him. To make him pine in loneliness, unable to possess any of the island women. Unable to forget Nebhet. Did Jacob really think he could control him forever? That someday he wouldn't find a way to...**

**The girl gasped. It made him remember her so-called guards. He remained in hiding, his eyes scanning the camp. Where were the boys? Probably piddling in the jungle somewhere, dreaming of Eugenie and anxious to return to her.**

**They would be back soon. So, for that matter, would the rest of Jacob's followers. He had to take her quickly, before panic set in and she slipped beyond his control.**

**There was a cave he had prepared. There he could embrace Nebhet at last. There he could seal her away, until the war was over.**

**She would sleep there, awaiting his return. If he was defeated, she would slip gently into the Afterlife.**

**He ran his hand over his scalp unconsciously. He was surprised, as usual, by the absence of hair. But what this body lacked in comeliness would be made up for in vigor. He was sure his Nebhet would be pleased. **

**Smiling, Set stepped away from the bush and started down the knoll.**

**THE END**


End file.
